The invention relates to a method for producing a cushion element, in particular for a vehicle seat, in which a component suitable for forming a three-dimensional separating zone is placed into a die and subsequently at least one first foamable compound is introduced into a first space region in the die, wherein, during the foaming of said compound, the component is shaped to form a three-dimensional separating element between a first foamed cushion region and a further space region in the die. The invention furthermore relates to a die suitable for carrying out the method and to a cushion element manufactured therewith.